A Love Potion
by NicolovesBianca
Summary: Nico love wasn't real and was just a work of Cupids magic, there was no way to fix it, until Percy searched for the remedy
1. The Beginning

I couldn't stop staring at him; the son of Jupiter was too hot, to turn away from today and everyone had to know that. Right now he was sitting at Zeus table in the dining hall, gods I wish I could just go up to him and tell him I like him, then he could be mine.

"Percy, stop it. One day he's going to notice you're stares and I'll be stuck with your crying ass if he say's he doesn't like you." Nico says sitting next to me in the Poseidon table.

"You're not supposed to be here, Chiron will be angry!" I yell clearly not wanting to get in trouble, of course Nico didn't care, he never did. That's what I used to love about him, until I realized he was straight and was dating Reyna. Before I knew they were together I thought they we just socializing but clearly after long nights of talking together while traveling they became something more than people who can tolerate themselves, sort of breaking my heart in the process.

Luckily, I didn't lose him as a best friend when I told him I liked him, but I always wanted something more than friendship from him after Annabeth and I broke up. But, now my newest crush was Jason Grace, bad thing was he wasn't very interested either, he too is or was in love with Nico, which really sucks in my part.

"I told him I had to ask you about something water related, so now I have five minutes to talk to you before I have to go back to my table, so are finally going to ask him?" Nico asked looking me in my eyes.

Why did he always have to do that? He knew I used to like him and I was still trying to get over him. Why did he always have to look at me straight in the eyes making me more attracted to him then I ever wanted to be and making me want to kiss him so hard it hurt.

"You're doing it again Percy" Nico says calmly reminding me to snap out of my staring at him, but it's so hard! Why couldn't Nico be gay or at least bi and was attracted to be?! Sometimes I get over my head and totally in love with him, uhhhhhhh, brain wake up from you're daydream!

I shake my head, kicking away my feeling about Nico out of mind, or at least trying to, "I'm sorry Neeks, it's just why couldn't someone have a crush on me, I mean Jason likes you and not be and I'm still trying to get over you, it just hard." I sigh getting really sad at the moment.

Nico hugged me like he does whenever I talk about my love life with him "Perce you really don't see that almost everyone at camp wants to date you don't you?" Nico mumbles in my ear trying not to turn me on, didn't work.

"You're clearly blind then "I said releasing myself from Nico's hug feeling admittedly cold without his body warmth around me.

"Ohh come on! The whole Aphrodite Cabin is in love with you, boys and girls, I even think I once saw Piper check you out while sword fighting! And I'm just saying the Aphrodite Cabin, there a lot of children of Apollo who like you, actually the only cabin without a person wanting to date you is the Ares Cabin, they think you're fucked up."

"You forgot the Zeus and Hades cabin." Right when I said those words, I felt Nico's hand slap my face.

"You ass!" Nico says getting up from my table "Why don't you know how amazing you are? And why are totally convinced that no one loves you, and so pathetic that you don't even try! I told you I'll help you with that problem after you helped me, but I can't help you if you don't let me!" Nico yells looking at me straight in the eyes, not even caring if anyone's looking.

He was right, I was being stupid and pathetic, I already knew people liked me, I've had many girls AND boys flirt with me over the past 2 hours, but I would never listen to them because I was either thinking of Jason or Nico to care.

And even though I was turned on a lot by Nico's current outrage, I couldn't let anyone no the truth about me.

"Nico have you ever thought I don't need you're help! You needed my help with you're problems but I don't need you help" I yelled, knowing it was a total lie "You have to start to take care of your own life and caring more about my life then your own!" I yelled back knowing Nico knew I was lying.

He looked straight in my eyes again then away from them, easing the tension a little bit" Sure! Because you don't need my help!" He says sarcastically putting his hands in the air, clearly annoyed " And yes! You didn't come to my cabin one night soaking wet with tears crying about that crush you never talk about and never stare at him!" Nico finishes leaving admittedly after finishing his huge speech about how pathetic I am, leaving me all the stares of every single camper at Camp Half Blood, great.

**Hey everyone! I for some reason made this fanfiction for some reason, I just read another fanfic that had nothing to do this one, it was about Leo liking percy and Nico liked Percy to, and then I thought about Percico fanfic's about how Jason's always Nico's friend or something like that so i wanted to write a fanfic about Nico being Percy's bestfriend also, I promised to do a fanfic about Nico dating Reyna so killed two birds with one stone, I hope you liked it !**


	2. How do you do it Leo?

Percy POV

Out of all my life, I've never been this embarrassed to admit a crush, and I thought the most embarrassing time admitting a crush was when I told Nico I had a crush him.

/Flashback/

"Ok truth or dare Percy" Reyna says sitting down on the floor of my cabin joining our game.

"Umm, dare."

"I dare you to tell everyone who you have a crush on, because let's face it you've been acting all in love for months now, so who's the lucky guy you're in love with." Reyna says

"Well, I . . . um, can you pick another dare?"

"Nope"

"Well, it's kind of personal…"

"DAM IT JACKSON! SPILL!"

"Fine, I like Nico"

"YOU LIKE MY BOYFRIEND! I WILL END YOU!"

Reyna was acting weird that day since she never talks like that.

"Who does Percy like again, I wasn't listening" Nico says walking out of the kitchen sitting down right next to Reyna.

"Apparently Jackson over here has a crush on you" Reyna says pointing at me like I was the enemy.

"Percy is that true?"

**/end of flashback/**

**The rest off that **night, I spent explaining that it won't affect our relationship, I was lying.

As I was saying I never thought I would be more embarrassed, but that quickly changed when I was standing in front of Leo in Bunker 9.

"So what did you want to ask, I have a lot of work to do?"

**"What work? Making out with Piper isn't work, you know that right."**

"Who says it isn't" Leo grumbles, not even embarrassed by my question

"I did, but to get back to this, I need help."

"With what? What me to build a sculpture of heart so you can give it to Nico" Leo teases

"No. I need advice"

Leo frowns "You want my advice about love life, that's a really stupid thing to ask help for, especially from me."

"Come one, Leo. You must know something about getting someone love you, I remember the times when you were wooing Piper, going to movies, getting her flowers, doing everything she wanted to do, we both know, that wasn't you who had that idea."

Leo glared at me "Who says, I wasn't the person to think of it? It's really not hard to get someone to love you"

"OH come on, Leo! You know that's a lie, just tell me who gave you the tips or at least the people who told you who you Piper was the one, for you." I pleaded

Leo takes a big breath and says "Aphrodite"

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes, she can make anything that happens to do with love happen, she can even make Nico love you, if you want."

"Wait, she can do that?" Leo nods "Why haven't I've gone sooner, I need to go!" I say running out of bunker 9.

"Wait!" Leo says, running next to me "I've noticed that you've been not totally crushing over Nico lately, who's the guy?"

"Does it mater?"

"Yes, it'll help."

"I can't decide . . ."

"OK, so it's Nico and . . ."

"Jason"

**It's short, I already know that, so don't hate, also I don't think Leo and Piper is a mad thing. **

**PLZ The gods don't want us together**


	3. Paris? Yes, Paris

Percy POV

"What the hell, Percy!" Nico yells, when I barge into the Hades Cabin without knocking and realizing that Nico and Reyna were well on there way of making out, gods Nico looks good shirtless.

"Sorry Rey, Nico owes me a favor," I say grabbing Nico's wrist, dragging him outside of his cabin.

"No, I don't, Percy" Nico yells angrily, getting out of my grip "What do you want Percy, if you didn't notice I was kind of busy!"

" Oh, I noticed, remember those times, I saved you from dying, and because I saved you, I need you to do my a little favor."

Nico frowned " I also remember I saved you, now if you doing mind I have to go back to my room." Nico says turning towards his cabin.

"Nico, come on! I thought you wanted me to move on!" I whined.

Nico turned around obviously surprised " That's what's this about? I thought you just wanted to try for the millionth time to make me sing for you"

"Of course this is about getting over you, and don't judge me! Even Annabeth say's you sing like an angel" I pout.

"Whatever, what's this thing that's going to make you move on," Nico says.

"Paris"

"Paris?"

"Yes, Paris, I have to talk to a certain love goddess"

"Why?"

"Does it really mater?"

"Yes, have you talked to Leo about his Aphrodite experience? If you did, stop. Leo doesn't know this but, Piper liked him since Leo and Calypso started dating, it wasn't Aphrodite's love magic that got them together, it was just love"

"I never said I was going there because I wanted to see Aphrodite's love magic, I just want to spend some time in Paris, you know juts for . . . um . . . fun, and Aphrodite being there is just a coincidence."

Nico frowns obviously confused by my sudden liking of Paris "since when have you liked Paris?"

"I don't like Paris, I just want to see it again to make sure I don't like it, so can you shadow travel me there or not?"

"But you just said-"

"Nico!"

"Fine alright! I'll bring you to Paris for you want to go for some unknown reason. I'll just go to my cabin to put on a shirt and tell Reyna I'm staying with you until tomorrow afternoon"

My eyes widened "You're coming with me? And you're going to stay until the afternoon."

Nico smirks "Unless you have another way to get home I'll be coming with you"

My heart started to speed up. I will be in the most romantic place in the world, with the person I'm in love with. Yes, he doesn't love me but I can alter that and make him see that he likes me to."

"Percy" someone said taking me out of my daydream.

I turned around to see a Jason.

"Hey J..Jason, what's up?" I ask nervously, that's the thing about now I feel about Jason, he brings this certain nervousness into me and kinda makes me stutter and say stupid things.

"What were you talking about with Nico, he seemed upset" Jason asks, ignoring the small talk and getting right to the point.

"Nothing really important"

Jason smirks probably because he knew I just lied, " I heard something about Paris", I stood there silent for a minute. I guess he took that as I was going to Paris, and his smirk widened.

Almost admittedly I felt myself drool, Jason looked so hot while smirking, it's almost as if his smirk was a love potion to my mind and body.

"Hey Perce, ready to go" Nico says behind me, coming closer to where Jason and I where "Oh hey Jason, did Percy tell you of his sudden urge to go to Paris."

If possible Jason's smirk widened "No, Nico he didn't, that explains why he's been so weird lately" Jason then checks his watch "well I have to go, Rachel promised to tell me what's going to happen at the end of mockingjay"

Nico scoffs "Prim dies"

"Dude, no spoilers!" Jason says covering his ears and walking away.

"I grabbed some stuff for you as well for me, so we can eat somewhere without people looking at us weird, for wearing sweat pants to some fancy restaurant" Nico says handing me a hugge duffle bag.

"Thanks"

"No prob, ready to go?"" Nico says handing me his hand.

"As much as I ever will" I say gripping his hand, sadly this was one of the only times Nico let me hold his hand, especially when he knows I like him.

**Sorry, i've been super lazy and just 3 hours ago I had no idea what i was going to write about, but I have an awesome idea of what i'm going to do know, thank you guys.**

**I just realized I have an awesome mind**


	4. A talk with Aphrodite

Percy POV

Everything was prefect. We shadow traveled right in front of the Eiffel tower, even when the sun was starting to set, in all words I would call it the most romantic thing in the world.

"I thought you would want to come here first, so I'll meet you right here in two hours then we'll go to the Louvre."

I frowned "What the heck is a Louvre?"

Nico rolled his eyes " The Louvre is a famous art museum it's about 3 miles away from here, well walk there and later go eat at the hotel restaurant."

"Do you really think whatever crappy hotel you picked will have a restaurant."

"Well that's where you're wrong, I got a fancy hotel with my allowance" Nico says, taking a huge gold nugget the size of a bowling ball out of one of his duffel bags.

"What the?" I say staring directly at the gold nugget.

"Ok, Perce see you in two hours" Nico says putting his gold nugget back in his duffel bag, then grabbed all of our luggage, and shadow traveled away.

I stared at where he wa only seconds ago and then to the Eiffel Tower.

20 minutes later . . .

(on the 10th floor of the Eiffel Tower)

Oh gods! Who knew getting to the top of the Eiffel Tower would be so hard!

And the worst part is that I forgot they have a stupid elevator, you know what! Even though I'm only one level away from the top I'm going on the elevator.

20 minutes later . . .

(in Aphrodite's Palace)

Aphrodite's Palace is on the 6ooth floor. You would never doubt it because well, is a huge room full of hearts shaped furniture. From heart shaped couches to heart shaped tables with heart shaped place mats.

"I know why you're here" I turn around to see Aphrodite, sitting down on the heart shaped couch "If you come to for help you're in luck since I believe I have an amazing idea" she says, giggling.

"First of all have no idea why I'm here, and second what's this amazing idea you're talking about."

"I'm going to give you what you want"

"What do you mean give me what I want?"

"I can help you have Nico or Jason wrapped around your finger and heads over heels in love with you"

I choke on air "How could you possibly do that?"

Aphrodite gave me a wicked smirk "I'm the love goddess, I can making anything about love happen"

"Sure you can, you can totally make one of them have feelings towards me" I say sarcastically.

She scoffs "You act like it's hard, Jason falls in love easily, and Nico already had a crush on you, in his earlier days and it only stopped because cupid shot a arrow at Nico making him fall in love with Reyna."

My heart started beating faster, Was this true? It did seem totally out of the blue when they got together but I never really questioned it until right now, Nico also told me he used to have a crush on me, who knows if I can make him feel that way again, "And I choose to believe you?"

Aphrodite smirk reappeared "Then I can help you get them wrapped around you finger like I said before" she then checked her heart shaped watch " but first you have to go to Nico, it may take a while to go all the way down the stairs since the elevator is now closed."

I take a deep breath "Who will I know the plan if you're telling me to go?"

"We'll be in touch soon, I need to get some ingredients for a back to normal potion"

"What potion?"

"Doesn't mater, I'll contact you in a few days. Go back outside and meet Nico, and remember don't tell him anything.


	5. Annabeth

Percy POV

With the snap of Aphrodite's finger I got transported in front of the Eiffel tower, good. I didn't want to walk all the way down and be more late then I already was.

"You're late" I hear Nico grumble behind me "We were supposed to be walking to the museum by now, but here I am waiting for you like an idiotic puppy" Nico pouts, glaring at me more angry than I ever thought he would be.

"Why do you even want to go to this stupid museum?" I frown at him, I mean we were in Paris, and all he wanted to do was go to some museum and gak around old paintings that are as old as the gods.

"The museum isn't stupid, it's one of the best museum's in the whole world, it would be a huge honor to be even able to see the paintings, but the museum is closing in 4 hours and I may not be able to see all that I want to see, and if we miss it, I'll make sure I wake you up at 6 o'clock in the morning and drag you along with me." Nico says, walking fast like he forgot his phone at a local starbucks and the Starbucks was going to close in 10 minutes.

I groan, but follow him. The artistic Nico was always a scary sight, though he did look rather cute in the black beret, Rachel gave him as a joke. But, Nico was always a control freak about the arts, like giving everyone who asked about a painting, a 2 hour-long power point presentation on just where the painting was made, he is also very critical about peoples drawing, giving them stupid tips, and acting like the painting was on idol and he was Simon Cowell, the last time I asked him about my drawing of a dog he said he looked like a stick with fat and two holes, in fact the only person he's nice about the arts is Rachel probably because she's an actual artist and has a 'gift' as he puts it, and last but not least he's a total perfectionist, it's something I love and hate about him, I mean he great when he's making pancakes for me but when he puts a little to much syrup for his liking he groans and says he has to make another one, and when he finally makes another one I practically take it out of his hand and eat it hungrily.

I stare at Nico, who was now at my side, since I was able to catch up with him while thinking. But, I know he wasn't slowly down since his hair was waving wildly, going in different directions, meaning he was walking fast making the wind mess up his hair. He looked cute like he always does; he made me wonder if Aphrodite was telling the truth. I mean I always wished Nico would still have feelings for me but they seemed to have completely disappeared once Nico started spending more time with Jason and Reyna. If Aphrodite was correct about how Cupid shot a bowed arrow at him and made him love Reyna then maybe once she cures Nico from fake love maybe I'll have a shot, to have Nico as a boyfriend, but if she was just kidding around then I'll be more broken then humanly possible, I mean after Annabeth I never thought I'll ever love again, but here I am, again loving someone who was way out of my reach and was in love with something or someone greater than me. For Annabeth that something was her future as an architect was bigger than our relationship, and she didn't want any distractions from fulfilling her dream of being an architect. As for Nico that something greater was Reyna or at least that's what I think it's is.

"Percy?" I shake my head waking up from my daydream, to find myself standing in front of a huge triangle building, it looked exactly like the casino in Vegas, I took Leo to for his seventeenth birthday, since he said he wanted to get a fake ID and play on the slot machines.

I turn to face Nico frowning at him "Why are we at a casino? I thought you wanted to go to the lu?" Nico rolls his eyes and snorts like I'm some idiot "First of all it Louvre", I forgot he starts correcting every single art mistake " and Second this isn't a casino and also I thought it was stupid for you to take Leo to that casino, I mean they had old people, and monsters, and they had games that took your money when you try playing them." Nico says in a sassy way that made me laugh, usually it was me talking back so it always surprises me when Nico talks back.

"Whatever, are you going to go in, or not?" I say opening the door doing a sway motion saying he should in.

"Thanks" he says timidly "So Percy I'm to go start my list" Nico continues, taking a 6 foot long paper out of his pocket and opening it.

"Ok, what's first on your list?" I say curiously, I mean why not stay with Nico and go see the painting he wanted to see, I have nothing else to do and I'll not the biggest fan of museums like Annabeth and Nico are.

"Ummmmm" Nico says looking at his list more thoroughly "The Mona Lisa" he says looking up at me.

"I'll pass, seeing some old lady fake smiling isn't exactly on my bucket list or living list"

"Shoot yourself" Nico says adoringly "I think there some Greek and Roman artifacts in that direction" Nico continues, pointing at the west side of the museum.

A mumble a thanks and walk toward the exhibit, I never understood why people paid so much money in coming into a museum just to look at a much of uninteresting old stuff, I also never understood why archeologists would dig up something amazing from the ground and bring it to a museum were the statues just stand there rusting and be cracked my annoying kids and bored teens like myself. You know I rather not look at the exhibits maybe I can slip away from the museum and walk to a local froyo place, that is considering they have froyo places here.

I walk toward the entrance but stop when I bumped into someone, I mumble a apology and give her my hand.

At first I only saw her curly blonde hair, but once she was back on her feet I was met with very familiar grey eyes.

Annabeth

*look down*

**duhudh, Hey guys! This is awesome, dont you think? I already have a plan for next chapter and it's amazing! I realized that when you have Annabeth and Percy its always interesting, even in a Percico, Jasico, and Jercy story. I mean I love it when Annabeth comes in and screws everything up. **

**Let me give you a hint, I wanted it to be implied but I tried to make you understand that Percy has some unresolved feelings for Annabeth and now that Annabeth's back in Percy's life would you think Percy will go running back to Annabeth or the opposite? ****And will Annabeth take Percy back if he did? **

**You'll have to read to find out! Next chapter is going to be up my Sunday maybe Saturday but I doubt Friday, Oh! and keep in mind what I say in my profile ' 'I almost never write Percabeth fanfiction'**


	6. Annabeth II

Percy POV

I freeze, taking in her profile. She hasn't changed drastically, her blonde hair still slight curled, her eyes calm despite the color. She was still beautiful as ever but I didn't feel anything except curiosity when I stared at her. What was she doing in Paris? She told me after the Giant War that she was going back to Greece to study all the great architecture it has to offer, but here she was in Paris staring at me in shock. I can't blame her for being in shock, only two days ago I wouldn't think I'll be back here, Paris isn't really my sort of scene.

"Percy?" She whispers in shock, probably wanting to make sure I was really in front of her and that she wasn't hallucinating. I wish she was, it would be so much simpler it we never saw each other again, yes she was my best friend but after she left I realized it was hard being around anyone who had a resemblance of her, so has her type of wit. Every time someone at camp reminds me of her or flat out says her name I wince, or at least I did before Nico and me started spending more time together, slowing I was moving on from Annabeth, when I spent time with him. And 2 years after the Giant War I was finally over Annabeth and now fully and stupidly in love with Nico, my love life sometimes really sucks.

"What are you doing here, Annabeth?" I whisper, looking straight into her calm grey eyes that always reminded me that she will always protect me.

"I was about to ask you the same question, seeming as the last time I heard of you, you were in New York" a smirk rising on her face.

"I kinda asked you first" I say, weakly.

Her smirk stays on her face as she explains "I decided I wanted to stop by Paris before I come back to New York in a few days" I stare at her in shock, she's coming back to New York? I thought she was going to stay in Europe forever, she even said and I quote 'I'm going to Europe on a quest for intelligence, I don't how long maybe a year, a decade, maybe even forever, I'm just going to follow the path that leads to intelligence'. "Plus a friend called me saying he's in Paris and wanted to catch up a bit so here I am, now why are you here?"

"I don't really know, I just needed a vacation and thought why not Paris" I shrug, putting on my best Poker face to make sure she doesn't realize I'm lying straight to her face.

"I single guy wants to go to a place that's nickname is 'The City of Love'?" She says suspisionily.

"Who says I'm single! Ok fine I'm single but I still like it here, I like there froyo places, I guess" I scratch the back of my head not knowing what else to say, I mean I don't even know if they have froyo here.

Annabeth did "There's no froyo places here, only gelato and you'll have to the language to order it", know it all.

"Whatever I'll just have to wait to get froyo when I go back to New York tomorrow" I huff

Annabeth reaches for my arm, slowing soothing it "You know Perce, it's been a while since I've seen you, you look amazing." She says sweetly, though I know there's something wicked going through her mind right now.

". . . thank you?" I say, not understanding what she was talking about, I mean I haven't changed a lot, I've gotten taller and a little more muscular but that was it.

"You know I was thinking that we should talk about our relationship when I come back to New York, but since your hear what do you think our relationship?"

"You mean our best friend relationship?" I say, cluelessly.

"No, Seaweed Brain!" she says, hitting the back of my hand. What was I supposed to say? As far as I know, were not in a relationship or at least not dating, what was I supposed to say? "I was talking about are romantic relationship"

OH, that makes more sense.

Even if it did, I'm still shocked, she was asking if I wanted to date her again, a year ago I would have jumped her and kissed her like it was the last day of the world, but now I'm hesitant. After everything that happened between us could it really go back to the two demigods who were fully and amazingly in love?

No it can't even if I try to make it feel the same way I can't, there always me something inside me wondering if she'll leave again.

"I don't think so, I mean after everything has happened I would want to but I can't, I've finally moved on and I don't want to go back into the love sick puppy crying in my cabin hoping that you will come back, I want to find someone who will never leave me and love me romanticily or brotherly, and I found that person."

Annabeth is filled with pure shock but she quickly shakes her head and being the best friend she is she says "I'm happy that you were able to move on, I hope we can still be friends"

I smile widly throwing a arm around her shoulders "Why not best friends instead?" I say in a corty manner.

She laughs "Well if you say so, now this person you found, who is she"

"It's actually two people"

she sighs "Oh Percy Jackson, you really are a lost chauze, let me guess you really came here so Aphrodite would tell whose the one."

"That never came to mind"

"Whatever, tell me all about it when were outside, I'm waiting for Nice to get out of the museum, it may take a while since his list of things to see is like 6 feet long"

I chuckle "Yeah, I never really thought Nice would drag me here but he did, but I don't complain, I'm just happy he's back to the kid we met at Westover"


	7. Mistakes

Percy POV

"Hey Perce, ready to go, apparently the paintings I wanted to see are not on display anymore, so we can go now-" Nico says, stopping once to he see's Annabeth, for a minute or two everything was silent. I could see Annabeth physically tense at the Ghost King's silence, yes he's changed a lot since the Giant War but he could still be scary at times mostly for good reasons, but did seeing Annabeth give him some kind of reason to be angry?

Luckily, after a minute or so Nico finally grinned and practically jumped Annabeth into a huge hug "I haven't see or heard from you so long, I was starting to get worried" Nico says, after he stopped hugging her.

Annabeth chuckles and ruffles his hair "No need, Nico. I've been fine, amazing actually and lucky for you I'm going back to New York in a few days, plane ticket and everything"

Nico's face brightens "Really?"

Why was Nico so happy Annabeth was coming back to New York? I mean they were never the best of friends and Nico sort a spent most of his childhood trying to ignore her and basically wanting nothing to do with her. How did they become so close? It seems fairly unlikely for them to start a friendship, so why were they?

"Really, I'll catch up with you guys once I'm back in New York, but right now I have to go and meet up with Thalia."

I frown "Thalia's in Paris?"

Annabeth laughs "No, idiot, iris message, see ya when I'm back in New York, and Nico?"

Nico looks questionably "Yeah?"

"Remember when I come back to show me everything, I miss New York, and Camp, and I need someone very intelligent and someone who's crazy about art and architecture as I am"

Nico smiles, widely "It will be a pleasure Annie, see ya in New York" Nico waves.

Once Annabeth walks away I turn to Nico "when did you guys start getting along so well?"

It just seemed so weird for them to get along, did they start becoming more in contact while Annabeth was traveling in Europe and Nico was randomly shadow traveling when he was depressed, is that when they started to spend time with each other?

Them hanging out and acting like they've known each other for years seemed amazingly suspicions.

"Doesn't mater" Nico mumbles and without another word he grabs my hand and everything became dark.

I wasn't startled when I noticed I was in a fancy restaurant with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, since basically that's what Nico does. Transports us to random restaurants with French delicacies. But what really started me was Nico managed to somehow make a suit to appear out of nowhere and make me wear it.

For some reason a waiter admittedly came and took us to a table right next to the window once he was gone, I stared at Nico.

What was he doing? Nico always seemed mysterious and I already know trying to read and find out who Nico di Angelo really was, was a lost cause and I might as well accept that he will never be easy to read. Maybe it's because he changes to fast, years ago I pegged him as a annoying little kid who was a dork and fanboy and now it's hard to tell, he was no longer a annoying little kid who was a in love with MytoMagic. Yes, he isn't the angry loner anymore but now he's 'the unreadable boy', what would have been better is that he could tell me, but here I am studying him while wearing a stupid white tux, _gods this looks and seems like a date._

Oh my gods! This seems like a date, oh my gods! Was this a date? I mean Nico told me he were going to eat at some fancy place, but this place was way more than I expected, with small chandeliers on top of every table, things that are 100 euros (whatever those are), to sum it up it basically looked like the restaurant where Hazel and Augustus were in 'The Fault in our Stars' and were Augustus was telling Hazel how about he loved her, my favorite part (don't tell anyone I actually read the book, I was bored and I wanted to do something productive, so I decided to read it). Whatever, this just seems like a date, and hopefully if is, but I know I shouldn't get my hopes up since whenever I get them up they always come crashing down sooner or later.

"So, Percy how was your time in Paris?"

"Is this a date?!" I blurt out of the blue. Don't mock me, I just . . . needed to know, because well it was Nico di Angelo, and I've loved him for years now.

Sadly Nico frowns at me and sighs "Percy" he says softly, looking at me in the eye "Percy you have to move on, this isn't go for us, I thought you move on and started to like Jason, I really believed at two days ago you were head over heels in love with him" Nico says, honestly.

I do have to admit it seemed weird that at times I would be 'obsessed' with one of them and then 20 minutes later I'm obsessed with the other. I guess it's just complicated, I guess I should talk to Annabeth about this, if we ever get over that weird period in our relationship. Oh gods, I hope so, I could really use Annabeth's mind right now.

"Nico it's just . . . I guess the longer I spend time with you, the more I fall for you, I don't know or understand why I think this, but it's probably true"

Nico stares at me blankly, observing and taking in every word I'm saying I can almost hear his brain thinking about what I just said in deep and knowing thought "So, the more time you spend time with me the more you fall for me" I nod, not knowing what he was thinking about "I'm sorry to say this Percy but maybe-"

"Maybe we should talk about something else" I blurt out, no longer wanting to know anything about what he was thinking "So, did you hear about Frank thinking about proposing to Hazel?" I say changing the subject; to something I knew Nico would have an opinion to.

"Yeah, but Percy-"

"Nico I really don't think it's a good thing to talk about that right now, so can we just. . . you know put it off for a while and talk about Frazel?"

Nico sighs, defeated "Yes, I've heard about Frank thinking about proposing to Hazel, and to be completely honest, I could careless about my sister plans of marrying Frank, I mean I'm fine with them getting married and having kids, I just wouldn't look forward to the wedding, since Hazel will probably will probably make Annabeth and me do ALL the planning, so I can see a whole lot of stress in my future"

"Ummm I wonder what job Hazel will give me? Maybe I could ask if she can give me a job that doesn't require a lot of helping"

Nico laughs "You're funny Percy, Hazel will never give you a easy job. You'll probably be stuck with Piper through the whole wedding, it's torture! All Mclean does now a days is snog her boyfriend and talk about why she broke up with Jason, it's stupid! I mean you should listen to it, it's practically insane!"

I widened my eyes, thinking that's compeletely impossible, I always thought it was Jason who broke up with Piper, once Jason told her, he was in love with someone else "And what is the story?"

"Oh, you've never heard it? Ok, so it basically starts with some date they went on, and Piper asked Jason if he ever thought he made a mistake, romantically, this question changed his life forever and so when he finally responded to Piper he told her that yes, he always thought he made a mistake romantically, which really wasn't what Piper who hoping for her to hear, so she just broke up with him, and told him that she found someone who will love her, anyway possible"

"And that's where Leo comes in?"

Nico grins "Actually, the rest of the story is stupid and idiotic, but that mostly all the intersecting parts of the story."

I took me a minute but I finally understood the question, Piper was asking Jason, if he ever left like it was a mistake that they were dating and once he answered Piper that yes, he sometimes thinks that, them dating was a mistake, it must have broke Piper's heart, so realized that her boyfriend and best friend in the world wasn't as in love as she was. I gave her a lot of sympathy since I'm going through that right now.

"Nico?"

Nico looks up from his menu "Yeah?"

I clear my throat and feel my hands sweating "Nico, have you ever felt like you've made a mistake? Romantically?"

I stare at him waiting for a answer and finally Nico looks me straight in the eyes and says "Yes"

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school, and having a bad case of writers block, even though I already knew what I was going to write about, so it took a while longer than I excepted**

**-Love DaughterofZeus**


	8. Tackled!

Percy POV

"Percy!" I hear Jason storm towards me.

I finally got back to camp after a very awkward night with Nico that I totally want to forget completely. I feel like a hopeless puppy that would do anything to have a master.

Plus I'm jet legged and I don't want to talk to anyone right now, though Jason didn't get the memo. He showed that when I was walking to my cabin and felt a hand on my shoulder. I try to shrug it off but instead Jason uses that time to turn me harshly around, so I could look straight into the angry son of Jupiter's eyes.

His lips start moving and he was starting to talk about . . . well something. I learned how to not listen to converses during the years I spent with Annabeth when she would do nothing but talk about facts about architecture.

His hair glittered, his usually golden blonde hair was no longer shaggy and all over the place, but was now looking more regal and handsome with light natural highlights, the color of shooting stars. His regular carefree blue eyes were now filled with anger and at times you can see a small streak of yellow in his eyes resembling lightning and dark blue thunder combine. His lips were basically the same, perfectly pink. The only thing that was different was that they were moving fast, showing of a little of his perfectly white teeth.

I sigh, he really is a son of Zeus, recalling the last time I saw Apollo.

"Percy?" Jason days, in a disbelieving tone " Have you even been listening to anything I was talking about?!"

"Ummmm . . ." I say dumbly.

Jason sighs, I could see Jason wasn't very angry anymore and was trying to calm down, for both of our sakes. Though I knew I wasn't helping in getting him to relax.

"Percy" Jason says trying to calm down, but failing miserably because he was gritting his teeth "Why did you visit Venus?"

I frown. Who was Venus again, it was on the top of my lips, was it Athena counterpart . . . no that's Minerva ummm Hecate? No, that's Trivia, I think. What's Venus, again?

"Aphrodite" Jason says unimpressed "Gods Percy you're hopeless, now answer my question, Why did you visit her?"

I freeze and feel my eyes widen, How in hell did he know that? Was he some kind of spy or does he somehow have a power that can turn him into an Eagle, no that's stupid.

Jason chuckles "Your not good at hiding anything, what I'm wondering it why? Why did Venus come here yesterday, go in your cabin 'claiming' she had something for you, and when she was done she 'fangirls' with her children for a minute or two and leaves. Something's going on and it has something to with you everyone knows that, though I have a feeling some know more than others" Jason says, fiercely in my eyes.

I stammer some unknown words because well, Jason was hot while angry. He was so close, but yet far at the same time.

"You don't need to know anything," I say in barely a whisper, looking him straight in his face to comply that I wasn't backing down from whatever he was talking about.

I guess Jason didn't take it as the best response since the next thing I knew, I was on the dirt road that lead the campers to the cabins with an angry looking Jason Grace hovering me. Which wasn't helping me at all since all I wanted to do was kiss him desperate and touch him in places I do not want to talk about right now.

"Percy she showed up with a love potion, what the hell were you thinking? Get over Nico and find someone who's available."

I look at him questionably, not about my crush on Nico because everyone at camp already knew that but what Jason said after that 'find someone else who's available'.

"Why do you even care, so there's no competition except for Reyna?" Right at that moment, I hear the sound of lightning and thunder all around me, the sunny morning it was seconds ago was now an uneasy shade of gray, I'm thinking since Jason was in the way.

Jason was angry, I can slowly feel him warming up and getting ready to electorate me or something and I bet he really was going to until I breath a sigh of relief when I hear a worried whisper "Jason?"

Jason tenses at the sound of Nico's small worried voice.

After a few seconds Jason stands up much to my relief and disappointment. I soon stand up and look over at a horrified Nico.

He clears his throat, getting both Jason and my attention "Jay, would you like to tell me why you tackled Percy?"

"No" he says simply.

"Jason. . ."

"Nico, you don't understand. He ruined everything, the undo love potion he has will make you know longer love Reyna, I had to stop him from doing it"

Nico looked at Jason, confused " Undo love potion? You put a love potion on me! Nico says, looking at Jason "Where you so ashamed of being a friend of someone who was gay, that you literally changed my sexuality"

Jason puts his hands up in defense "I didn't do it because you were gay, I just wanted you to move on from Percy, you deserved so much better then what you wanted. It hurt me every time you cried about Percy and Annabeth together, I couldn't let you me buried by sadness, so I asked Cupid if he could get you over Percy, and he made you fall for Reyna"

I turn towards Nico, realizing his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily "Turn me back" he whispered softly.

"Nico . . ."

"Jason, I'm not mad. I understand your intentions but I want to be myself again with my sexuality"

"But what about Reyna"

Nico sighs, "When the undo potion works I'll decide if I still want to be with her."

**!**look down**!**

**i'm terrible! I CAN'T believe I haven't' updated in 2 weeks that basically the longest waiting period ever, its just school sucks and now I bet it'll take me 3 weeks to post the next update, sorry stay warm, I guess :***

**- DaughterofsZeus**


	9. Sleep Tight

Percy POV

It was so awkward. Jason and me would just steal glances at the sleeping Nico and glaring at each other when our eyes met.

Yes Jason is hot, but even I have my limits when it comes to hot people and how sane they are. Why would Jason want to change Nico? Was it true what Nico said to Jason 'that he was ashamed that Nico was gay', so he called in a favor to Nico's least favorite god? It doesn't seem right that Jason would want to change Nico, after everything everyone's been through none of us want to change our relationships, since it's the only important thing that we have from our old lives.

Where were in Nico's cabin seeing the cold shadows all around Nico like it was his protection from Jason and me. He was tucked in nicely and was soundly sleeping with the Happy Meal plushie Hazel gave him for his 16th birthday. The bed was practically pit black and the only thing that wasn't black was the blood red duvet that Nico said it reminded him of the blankets Bianca would curl him into, during long winters at Westover Hall.

Jason and I were sitting down in the dining room sitting down on the pit black wood chairs.

We were waking for Nico to wake up and see if the potion worked or not. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

"I can't believe you're doing this Percy" I hear Jason mumble. He was still looking at Nico's delicate figure tucked into blankets.

"What are you talking about? It's your fault that he was like this in the first place, were you really to ashamed that he was gay that you wanted to change him?" Not a moment later Jason bangs his fist on the dining table loudly and it really surprise's me how Nico's still sound asleep.

"I'm not ashamed of Nico being gay, I'm not homophobic. I was just trying to help him and I did. I helped him get over his stupid crush on you, and he did. Did I know Cupid was going to set him up with someone else that wasn't a guy? No, but it happened anyway. You may not believe me but I had Nico's true interest at heart, I still remember that sad look on Nico's face that was full of heartbreak whenever he saw you and Annabeth together"

"I'm not with Annabeth anymore, and even if it was in Nico's best interest maybe you should have told him first, just to make sure he was on board with your plan"

"Oh God Percy, Nico would never admit that he was in love with you, he would just glare and shadow travel away before anyone can ask him anymore questions, it's hard to talk about those things when you can't accept who you really are, and when the person you like is amazing straight and is dating a girl who've they've known for over 5 years."

"How are you supposed to understand that when you have no idea how it feels?"

"Percy you may have known him longer but I'm the first one he reached out to who wasn't Hazel, I know more about the past Nico what you do know about, everything he's ever told has been put into account from Bianca's death to his time in Tarturus."

Before I could reply to Jason I hear a groan behind me.

Nico was waking, this was the time, to see who Nico really loves.

**First i want to apologize for the small update, second I want to apologize for the long wait, I mean almost a month! I'm insane! And then i also want to apologize that i'm not going to update for a while, since B.O.O comes out in 4 days i'll be reading for at least 2 weeks so that means I won't be updating for a while now.**

**Ciao, Penelope (aka DaughterofsZeus)**


End file.
